


Unthought

by Whiteasy



Series: Stolen Moments of Home [6]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: 104th Training Corps - Freeform, Canon Compliant, Light Angst, M/M, Second Kiss
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:55:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29919966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whiteasy/pseuds/Whiteasy
Summary: Did any of them have an idea what it was like to be someone’s shadow, an afterthought in every conversation?
Relationships: Reiner Braun/Bertolt Hoover
Series: Stolen Moments of Home [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1789216
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Unthought

Bertholdt only remembered Reiner telling him that he shouldn’t leave every decision of his for Reiner to make. That he should learn to take the initiative because Bertholdt was capable. Because he was the strongest one between the three of them so he should live up to it.

This was far from being the first time they went through this same conversation. And while Bertholdt fully understood how much it frustrated Reiner that the entire responsibility of the success of their mission fell solely on his shoulders, and even apologized for it, tonight he just wasn’t having it. He has grown sick of everyone telling him he should say more and do more, as if Bertholdt didn’t want to in the first place. Did any of them have an idea what it was like to be someone’s shadow, an afterthought in every conversation?

Did any of them know what it was like to want something yet constantly self-sabotage themselves at each given opportunity.

“Bertholdt, did you zone out? Are you kidding me? How can you out of all people not take this seriously?”

Perhaps Bertholdt should’ve thought it through. In a few hours he will grow warily certain that he should have but, Reiner and everyone else was driving him insane.

“Bert–” Reiner’s words were cut short when Bertholdt suddenly grabbed his face before clashing their lips in a hard kiss.

Reiner was right. Everyone was right. It did feel good to take matters in his own hands. And it felt amazing to kiss Reiner.

Bertholdt’s euphoric mood barely lasted for a few seconds when registering the way Reiner stiffened and didn’t seem to relax for as long as their kiss seemed to last. Could be in shock, or horror.

Bertholdt blinked his eyes open then when the implications of his actions dawned on him like a brick wall falling atop his head. He immediately broke their kiss and distanced himself from his friend. His best friend and comrade– god, what has he done?

Reiner was shocked, just like Bertholdt thought he would be. His face went a fiery red and almost for the first time in his life, he was utterly speechless.

“I don’t know why I did that.” Bertholdt instinctively said, feeling a dire need to explain himself even if it was basically self-explanatory. He didn’t just kiss the one person he had always longed to kiss and hold in his arms just to prove a point, didn’t he?

Reiner said nothing, or rather tried to say something, his mouth opening then closing on several instances before his shoulders visibly slumped. Reiner never slumps his shoulders, ever.

“I uh...” the other swallowed audibly, stubbornly refusing to meet Bertholdt’s gaze before he cleared his throat awkwardly, “I’m going to head back to the barracks. It’s curfew time anyway.”

“Reiner–” Bertholdt’s hand was left hanging in the air as he watched his friend briskly walk away from him before disappearing into the forest.

Bertholdt took a shuddery breath trying to slow his racing heart.

_What had he done?_

**Author's Note:**

> This'll be a 2-chapter long part. As usual, this series follows no chronological order.


End file.
